Unconditionallly
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Sasuke menampar Sakura di hadapan para prajurit survey corps yang sedang melakukan ekspedisi ke luar dinding, karena tingkah sembrono wanita itu yang hampir terbunuh oleh titan abnormal yang ingin ditangkapnya hidup-hidup. Bagaimana cara seorang Sasuke yang terkenal angkuh meminta maaf pada Sakura? /Shingeki no Kyojin!AU / A birthday fict for Hydrilla a.k.a Nara /


**Unconditionally**

_Story by C.C_

**.**

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**.**

**Cover Fanart © byBlackRose**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

**.**

Shingeki no Kyojin!AU, _lil' bit OOC-ness_ & _& Fluffy._

_Romance General_

**_._**

_A Birthday Fict for _**Hydrilla a.k.a Nara**

**_._**

_**Hope you can enjoy it and give me your feedback?**_ **:)**

**.**

* * *

**_Plaaak!_**

Suara tamparan keras itu terdengar menggema di sekitar bangunan-bangunan tua yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Beberapa orang berseragam cokelat karamel dengan lambang sayap kebebasan di belakangnya, tercengang melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

"_Teme_, sudahlah!" Seorang pria berkulit _tan_ dan berambut pirang mencengkram sebelah tangan milik seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan di sampingnya. "Sakura-_chan_, kau juga kembalilah ke posmu!" perintahnya pada seorang gadis berambut _pink_ di hadapannya yang tengah memegang sebelah pipinya yang memerah. Kedua mata _emerald_ gadis itu menatap tajam sepasang _onyx_ milik pria berambut hitam kebiruan yang tangannya tengah ia tahan.

"Tch! Tak perlu memerintahku, Naruto! Kautahan saja laki-laki temperamen ini agar dia tak memukul wanita lain," ketus gadis merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura itu. Ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua pria itu menuju sebuah bangkai _titan_ yang baru saja dibunuh oleh pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang teman wanitanya yang berambut _blondie_— Yamanaka Ino.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan temperamennya itu," jawab Sakura dengan nada datar.

"Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah menggunakan fisik padamu, 'kan? Atau tanpa sepengetahuan kami dia—"

"Tidak, baru kali ini dia seperti itu," potong Sakura cepat. "Ah, sudahlah! Jangan membicarakannya lagi, _mood_-ku rusak total! Kita kembali ke garis depan," tukasnya kemudian. Ketua dari _squad_ penelitian itu lalu menaiki kudanya dan bergerak menuju ke arah di mana sang _commander_ berada.

"Kautahu kali ini kau keterlaluan, _teme_," tukas pria berambut pirang tadi— Uzumaki Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu kau suka bermain fisik pada wanita," sambungnya lagi. Agak ragu ia mengatakan kalimat itu sebenarnya, tapi ia ingin melihat reaksi pria tampan yang berjalan di sampingnya dalam diam. Apakah setelah ini ia akan pulang dengan selamat atau dengan kondisi patah tulang? Ia tak tahu.

"Aku kelepasan," ucap pria tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu pelan. Setelah itu, ia melenggang pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

"Dia tidak mengamuk..." Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke heran. Dan setelahnya, ia menyusul langkah Sasuke untuk kembali ke formasi.

.

.

.

Sakura masih mengurung diri di dalam ruang kerja pribadi miliknya, setelah semua anggota _survey corps_ kembali dari ekspedisi ke-47 beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia masih menulis laporan tentang perilaku _titan abnormal_ yang hampir ia tangkap hidup-hidup dalam ekspedisi itu. Tapi seorang pria angkuh yang sangat dikenalnya merusak rencana itu dalam sekejap. Suara ketukan di pintu ruang kerjanya, mengusik kegiatannya sejenak.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dari dalam.

"Ini aku, Sakura," jawab suara feminin yang dikenalnya.

Wanita yang identik dengan musim semi itu lalu beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah yang diseret.

**_Cklek!_**

Bayangan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum manis, langsung ditangkap oleh kedua manik hijaunya. "Ada apa pagi-pagi begini kau mendatangi ruang kerjaku, Ino?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"Aku membawakanmu sarapan. Kau pasti akan melewatkan sarapanmu lagi kalau aku tidak membawanya ke ruang kerjamu," sahut Ino ringan. Ia lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa merah panjang yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura yang ikut duduk di samping Ino. Ia melepaskan kacamata minusnnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghindarinya, huh?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu dengan menghindar?" Sakura berusaha mengelak dari pertanyaan Ino yang sebenarnya tepat sasaran itu.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura bodoh! Kautahu apa maksudku yang sebenarnya, Sakura," sahut Ino yang memutar bola matanya bosan.

Sakura mendengus pelan. "Tch! Pagi-pagi kau sudah membicarakan hal menyebalkan itu!" keluhnya sambil memberengutkan wajah.

Ino tertawa lepas mendengar keluhan dari sahabat sekaligus _partner_-nya itu. "Tuh, 'kan! Kau langsung mengerti maksudku," ucapnya yang masih tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah ... Kita akan menghindari topik itu dulu," tukasnya kemudian saat manik _emerald_ Sakura menatapnya tajam.

Sakura kembali memusatkan perhatian pada sarapannya di atas meja. Sesekali ia membaca kembali laporan yang akan ia berikan pada sang _commander_, Hatake Kakashi. "Ino, apa yang kaulakukan?!" Sakura memrotes tindakan Ino yang merebut kertas laporannya dan menyimpannya di laci meja kerja miliknya.

"Aku hanya membereskan laporanmu saja. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih, Sakura, karena kaubisa menikmati sarapanmu dengan tenang," tukas Ino ringan. "Oh, ya! Makanan penutup nanti siang _strawberry pie_ kesukaanmu. Kalau kaumau, pergilah ke kantin. Aku tidak akan membawakannya untukmu. Nah, setelah ini bersihkan dirimu dan istirahatkan tubuhmu sebentar. _Okay_?" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Ino pun beranjak pergi dari ruang kerja Sakura.

Wanita bersurai _pink_ itu menghela napas pasrah. "Dasar si Ino itu! Dia sengaja memancingku dengan _strawberry pie_ agar aku keluar dari ruang kerjaku. Ah, tapi memang sudah lama juga aku tidak makan _strawberry pie_ kesukaanku itu," ujarnya pelan. Ia lalu menggulung lengan kemeja putih panjangnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas tinggi-tinggi. "Baiklah, saatnya memanjakan diri," tukasnya kemudian.

Kaki jenjangnya lalu membawa Sakura memasuki area kamar mandi yang dilengkapi dengan _bathub_ air hangat di sisi lain ruang kerjanya.

-oo-

Sosok Sakura yang tengah menikmati _strawberry pie_ miliknya, tak menggubris bisikan-bisikan para prajurit _survey corps_ yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ia tahu, para prajurit itu pasti sedang membicarakannya yang masih menjadi bahan gunjingan 'panas' untuk dibicarakan. Tapi ia tak peduli. _Toh_, ia memang tak pernah memikirkan hal-hal sepele seperti itu.

Sebelah alis Sakura sedikit naik saat telinganya tak lagi mendengar gunjingan-gunjingan yang tadi didengarnya. Ia sudah akan mengangkat wajahnya saat wangi _mint_ yang sangat ia kenal membaui indera penciumannya. Kursi kosong yang ada di sampingnya bergeser, dan seseorang sudah duduk di sana. Sakura memilih tak mengacuhkan orang itu dan tetap fokus pada _strawberry pie_ miliknya, saat sepiring _strawberry pie_ yang lain digeser ke hadapannya.

'_Tch! Dia kira bisa membujukku dengan makanan kesukaanku? Dasar pria kolot!'_ batin Sakura dalam hati.

"Sampai kapan kau menghindariku?" Akhirnya setelah sekian menit didiamkan oleh Sakura, orang yang tadi duduk di samping gadis itu bersuara juga.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan makannya, menoleh ke samping dan menatap sinis kedua _onyx_ yang sekarang malah sibuk dengan makan siangnya. "Siapa juga yang menghindar? Sudah kebiasaanku mengurung diri di ruang kerjaku setelah selesai melakukan ekspedisi ke luar dinding," tukas Sakura dengan nada sinis.

"Tak menghindariku, tapi menolak untuk menemuiku dan menolak semua makanan yang kusuruh bawahanku untuk mengantarkannya padamu," balas pria Uchiha itu dengan nada tak kalah sinis.

"Kalau memang mau minta maaf, lakukan dengan benar!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan membawa nampan yang berisi piring bekas makannya. Ia tak menyentuh _strawberry pie_ yang disodorkan Sasuke padanya tadi. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali melahap habis _pie_ tersebut.

Sasuke yang melihat pergerakan Sakura langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan wanitanya itu. "Kita belum selesai bicara, Sakura," ujarnya dengan sedikit penekanan saat ia menyebut nama gadis itu.

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke, "sudah kukatakan dengan jelas tadi. Jika kauingin meminta maaf, lakukan dengan cara yang benar!" balasnya dengan nada penuh penekanan juga. Ia lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang menggeram kesal menuju meja konter untuk mengembalikan piring kotornya. Sebuah senyum licik terukir di bibir tipisnya.

-oo-

Sakura baru saja keluar dari ruangan sang _commander—_ Hatake Kakashi— setelah memberikan laporannya mengenai ekspedisi mereka yang lalu. Ia bersenandung ria dalam perjalanannya menuju kamar pribadinya. Tapi di tengah jalan, ia tertarik untuk mengunjungi kamar seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia menyudahi perang dingin antara ia dan lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

"Seperti biasa, selalu rapi!" gumam Sakura saat ia telah masuk ke dalam kamar pria tampan itu. Ia bisa dengan mudah masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke karena ia memang memegang kunci duplikat kamar pria itu. "Sasuke?" panggilnya pelan. _Emerald_-nya menelusuri setiap sudut kamar Sasuke. "Apa dia sedang mandi?" gumamnya kemudian.

Tapi saat ia sudah berada di dekat kamar mandi, ia tak mendengar tanda-tanda seseorang yang sedang menggunakannya. "Ah, mungkin dia sedang keluar," simpul Sakura. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Sasuke dan mencium aroma tubuh prianya itu dalam-dalam. Meskipun mulutnya menyangkal, ia sebenarnya sangat merindukan pria Uchiha itu.

"Ah, tidak, tidak, tidak! Kali ini aku tidak mau kalah darinya. Kalau dia menemukanku di sini, dia pasti akan tersenyum puas." Sakura lalu bangkit dari rebahannya, dan segera keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

-oo-

Sakura membuat gerakan seperti tengah mematahkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia sudah mengganti baju seragamnya dengan kemeja putih panjang kesayangannya, setelah tiba di kamar pribadinya. "Ah, sepertinya kata-kata Ino benar juga. Aku tidak tidur selama beberapa hari ini, jadi sekarang waktunya untuk beristirahat," gumamnya pelan. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan menggeliat pelan.

Kedua kelopak mata Sakura sudah menutup saat ia merasakan sesuatu melingkari pinggulnya. Sontak, ia langsung membuka selimutnya dan terkejut saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya dengan keadaan _topless_. _TOPLESS!_ Sepertinya Sakura perlu menggarisbawahi kata itu.

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sasuke! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?!" seru Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih menggeliat nyaman di tempat tidurnya. Sebelah lengannya semakin erat melingkari pinggul Sakura.

"Hmm? Kau sudah kembali?" gumam Sasuke yang masih menutup kedua matanya.

_**Plaak!**_

Sakura refleks menampar pipi Sasuke untuk membangunkan pria itu. "Bangun!" serunya pada Sasuke saat pemuda itu membenamkan wajahnya di perut rata Sakura. Semburat merah sudah memenuhi wajah beningnya.

"Tck! Kau kenapa, sih?" Sasuke yang merasakan sakit karena tamparan keras Sakura di pipinya, membuka kedua matanya. Ia bangkit dengan malas dari posisi tidurnya.

"Aku kenapa? Kau yang kenapa! Masuk ke kamar orang dan tidur dengan ko-kondisi seperti ini!" hardik Sakura sambil menunjuk batang hidung Sasuke. Ia sempat tergagap saat menyinggung kondisi tubuh atas Sasuke yang terbuka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini di kamarmu, Sakura," jawab Sasuke santai. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur Sakura dan berjalan menuju kulkas kecil yang ada di sudut ruangan. Tanpa meminta izin, ia mengambil sebotol jus tomat yang selalu tersedia di kulkas milik wanitanya itu dan meneguknya pelan.

"Aku masih marah padamu, jadi jangan seenaknya bertingkah seperti itu!" tukas Sakura acuh tak acuh.

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu merah, Sakura. Kauingin membelai tubuhku, hmm?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada menggoda. Sebuah bantal langsung mengarah kepadanya dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya kalau tidak bisa menghindari lemparan cepat dari Sakura itu. Ia melangkah pelan menuju Sakura yang masih duduk di atas ranjangnya. "Tapi kaubilang saat makan siang tadi, kalau aku ingin minta maaf, aku harus melakukannya dengan benar. Dan aku sedang melakukan hal itu, Sayang," tukas Sasuke yang diakhri dengan meniup telinga kiri Sakura.

"A-a-apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "dari tadi kau bertanya seperti itu terus. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang kausukai, Sakura," jawab Sasuke ringan. Sebuah seringai seksi— yang menurut Sakura menyebalkan— terukir di bibirnya. Tapi kemudian, seringai itu hilang saat kedua _onyx_-nya menatap pipi kiri Sakura. Sebelah tangannya lalu naik ke pipi wanitanya itu dan membelainya pelan. "Maaf," ujarnya pelan.

Hati Sakura langsung luluh hanya dengan mendengar satu kata yang sangat jarang diucapkan pria itu. Ia pun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sasuke, lalu menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang masih membelai pipinya. "Akhirnya kau melakukannya dengan benar, huh?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. "_Kyaa_~" Sakura berteriak kecil saat Sasuke mendekapnya erat dari belakang.

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di punggung kecil Sakura. "Jangan menghindariku seperti itu lagi," gumam Sasuke di balik punggung Sakura. Ia lalu mengubah posisi wajahnya yang kini berada di pundak wanitanya itu. "Dan jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi! Kaubisa membuatku gila, Sakura!"

Sakura terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang terakhir. Ia mengerti benar dengan maksud 'tak melakukan hal itu lagi' yang diucapkan pria tampan itu. "Habisnya ... aku, 'kan, ingin membawa pulang bahan penelitian segar agar bisa menemukan kelemahan _titan-titan_ itu. Semuanya demi kelangsungan hidup umat manusia, Sasuke," jelasnya kemudian.

Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya dan memutar tubuh Sakura untuk menghadapnya. "Lalu kau tidak memedulikan kelangsungan hidupmu? Demi _titan_ bodoh yang sangat kausukai itu! Kau hampir saja dimakannya, Sakura! Kauingin aku mati berdiri saat melihatmu berada di dalam mulut _titan_ itu?" Sasuke berseru dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Sasuke. Tapi kejadian kemarin itu memang di luar perkiraanku. Jadi aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu khawatir," ucap Sakura yang menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sasuke. Ia lalu memberi kecupan kecil di bibir pria itu.

"Lain kali kalau kauingin melakukan rencana untuk membawa pulang _titan_ bodoh itu hidup-hidup, bicarakan dulu padaku. Kita harus membuat banyak strategi untuk melakukannya," tukas Sasuke yang lalu merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke atas tempat tidur.

Kedua _emerald_ Sakura membulat senang. "Benarkah? Kau setuju? Yeay! Kukira kau akan menolak rencanaku seperti yang dilakukan Kakashi _danchou_," serunya senang.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke!" Sakura lalu refleks memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring dengan erat.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa meminta hadiahku lebih dulu, 'kan?" Sasuke menahan tubuh Sakura dengan menganggkat pinggul gadis itu. Sebuah seringai kembali terbentuk di bibirnya.

Sakura bergidik melihat seringai Sasuke yang berbeda dari yang tadi. Kali ini sepertinya ia tidak akan dapat menghindar dari serangan pria itu. _'Gawat! Sepertinya aku belum bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini!'_ batin Sakura miris.

.

.

.

Para prajurit _survey corps_ sudah bersiap di atas kuda masing-masing. Di barisan paling depan, ada Hakate kakashi yang memimpin pasukan. Di belakangnya berdiri para _taichou_ dari setiap _squad_; Sasuke dan Sakura salah satunya.

"Kausiap untuk perburuan hari ini?" tukas Sakura pada Sasuke dengan nada antusias.

"Jangan bertindak nekat seperti yang terakhir kali! Ikuti saja strategi yang sudah kususun," pesan Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Sakura menyeringai, "kautahu terkadang aku bisa jauh lebih keras kepala darimu, 'kan, Sasuke? Dan aku tidak keberatan kau menamparku lagi di depan semua orang, kalau kau akan melakukan permintaan maaf seperti waktu itu," ucapnya dengan nada jahil.

"Tch! Akan kubuat kau menerima hukuman lebih kalau kau merusak strategiku!" Dan setelah itu, Sasuke memacu kudanya lebih dulu dari Sakura.

"Ekspedisi besar ke luar dinding yang ke-48 dimulai!" Seruan tegas dari sang _danchou_ membuat semua pasukan _survey corps_ memacu kuda mereka masing-masing melewati gerbang dinding yang sudah terbuka lebar.

"Mari kita berburu_ titan_ hidup-hidup dan membawanya pulang! Demi kelangsungan hidup umat manusia!" seru Sakura semangat.

Sasuke yang sudah berada di garis depan, hanya menggeleng pasrah melihat tingkah Sakura yang sangat bersemangat hari itu. Tapi ia sudah sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan Sakura yang sudah menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Meski terkadang ia direpotkan dengan tingkah sembrono Sakura, tapi ia tetap memilih untuk mencintai wanitanya itu. Karena jika kita mencintai seseorang, itu berarti kita harus menerima segala kekurangannya tanpa syarat dan tanpa pamrih, 'kan?

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Oke, ini fict _crossover_ pertama yang kubuat... x3

Idenya muncul saat sang pe-_request_ bilang mau fict dengan Military!AU ... Yah, meskipun aku sadar kesan _military_-nya gak terlalu kerasa bagi orang yang gak ngikutin animanga SnK, atau mungkin memang bener-bener gak kerasa~ :')

Tadinya pengen kubuat _angst_, tp karna satu dan lain hal jadi kubuat _fluffy_, deh xD

Fict ini kupersembahkan utk _birthday fict_ dedek **Hydrilla a.k.a Nara** yg berulang tahun pada ... ah, sudah sebulan lewat~ #sembunyi

Semoga kamu lulus UN dengan nilai yang bagus dan keterima di SMA/SMK atau sekolah setingkatnya yang kamu pengenin, ya, Nar... Amin!

Sukses selalu pokoknya :*

Dan semoga juga kamu suka ya sama fict-nya, maap melenceng jauh dari _request_-an kamu yg pertama :'(

Akhir kata, _mind to give some concrit?_

_Sign,_

**C.C**

**08062014**


End file.
